The present disclosure relates to the generation of code.
Application code developers can use manual and/or automatic ways to develop new application code. Automatic ways of developing application code can include, for example, the user of interactive development environments (IDEs) that provide a user interface for aiding in the code-generation process. Different IDEs exist, e.g., that are offered by different vendors. The development of code, whether automatic or not, can be based on (or can include) data bindings, e.g., that bind an application to at least one data source.